legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kagura (Gintama)
Kagura (神楽, Kagura) is a member of the Yorozuya and the main female protagonist of Gintama. She is a member of the Yato Tribe, the daughter of Umibouzu, and the younger sister of Kamui, one of the main antagonists of the series. History During her childhood Kagura lived in the slums of a faraway planet with her father, mother and older brother. At one point, her older brother injured his right arm through unknown means but he hid it from his and Kagura's mother but not Kagura. Later on in her childhood her older brother Kamui attempted to kill their father Umibouzu, however he failed and only managed to cut off his father's arm. This caused Umibouzu to go berserk and he nearly killed Kamui but was stopped by Kagura. Soon after that, Umibozu left the family. In fear that he might harm her unintentionally just like Kamui, Umibozu left to avoid destroying his family any further . While at home, Kagura was left with taking care of her sick mother and she would wait for Umibouzu to come back from his alien hunting work. Kagura called her mother 'Mummy' and she remembered her as a beautiful woman. Her mother died of an illness when she was very young. Knowing her brother and father weren't around, she traveled to Earth to start a new life. Kagura had a number of pets named 'Sadaharu No. #' before the current Inugami Sadaharu came along. The previous pets all died because of her own inability to control her strength. 'Sadaharu No. 28' was the latest deceased addition in the form of a dung beetle. 'Sadaharu No.1' was a rabbit. Personality Kagura can be described as naive to a fault as seen in her introduction where she was tricked by a gang into thinking that she was protecting them when she fought their rival gang. She refuses to accept her legacy as a Yato, and just wants to live as a normal girl. Although she doesn't like violence, she clearly uses violence to solve her problems, Hasegawa Taizou labeled her as 'ultra hot (tempered/aggressive) China girl'. She often quarrels with Shinpachi and Okita physically and verbally. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if it's to strangers. She takes in things that Gintoki says as a form of advice, oftentimes in an inappropriate context. She acts very "unladylike" in terms of the ways she speaks and things such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she acts like she doesn't care for the Yorozuya (e.g., beating up Shinpachi and Gintoki) she really does cares for the Yorozuya as seen through her actions towards them such as trying to protect them when they're hurt in a fight. She loves eating and seems to have an insatiable appetite, with a particular fondness for rice and sukonbu. She seems to have strong 'maternal instincts' as seen in various parts of the anime, like when she wanted to breast feed "Gin's" child in Episode 51. Kagura also has an obsession with big breasts like Sarutobi Ayame's. She added oranges to her chest in Episode 138 when talking about the 'fleshy woman' in the photo. In Gintama Movie : Be Forever Yorozuya, she is seen to have the personality of a tsundere. Gintoki stated that she is "using her VA (voice actor) to the fullest", a voice actor humor since Rie Kugimiya is well-known for her voicing of many tsundere characters. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Gintama Universe Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Action Heroines Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Lover Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Humanoid Category:Sibling Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire